Percy Jackson and the Rebellious Teenage Daughter
by Extrememusic22
Summary: Meet Casandra Jackson- totally normal teenage girl until her life gets turned upside down as she learns that greek myths are real and her parents, Percy and Annabeth, have been kidnapped by a god who wants revenge. Can the new friends Cas meets at Camp Halfblood help her on her quest- or will this story be another greek tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

"You're ruining my life!" I shout, standing up from the couch.

"Do not use that tone with us, missy!" Dad looked angry, "You don't-"

"Percy," Mom put a hand on his arm. "Pick your battles."

"This sucks," I said, venomously, "I'm 16- you can't control me like this!"

"We can do what's best for you!" Dad yelled. "Now go to your room! You're grounded!"

I felt myself shake with rage, "I hate you!"

My name is Casandra Jackson, and I didn't want to be a horrible angsty teenager. But if you took a look at my life, you'd understand. First of all, school was a nightmare. I had dyslexia and ADHD, not to mention about a billion things more important to think about. Like the fact that I'd never been kissed. That was mostly due to my parents being crazy strict. My curfew was 6:00, and even though I had my license, I wasn't allowed to drive anywhere by myself, or get my own car. Dad was the history teacher at our school, and he always checked up on me. All of my friends had to be interrogated before my parents could "trust" them, and honestly I was tired of being the sophomore freak who everyone made fun of.

Don't get me wrong. Despite what I just screamed at my parents before storming up to my bedroom, I loved them. I really did. Dad was sweet; half of my friends thought he was the funniest teacher in school, and the other half thought he was the hottest (I know, gross). And Mom was amazing. She and I always got along (usually) and Dad was always saying how lucky my brother and I were that we got her brains, because she's the smartest architect in New York.

I slammed my bedroom door closed and fell back into my bed. Tonight I was invited to Spencer Kendall's 17th birthday party. It was in the ballroom of The Plaza Hotel, and it was all anyone could talk about. And I was invited! I had been so excited when I got home, but my parents said no. No. Can you believe it!? It was Friday night, I was practically an adult and I wasn't even allowed to go to a cute boy's birthday party! Arrughh. This was so unfair.

There was a knock on my door and I glared at the celling. "Go away!" I shouted.

Slowly it opened up, and there was Josh. Josh was 12 years old and a pain in the butt. When my friends saw him for the first time, they all had the same reaction: "How are you two related?!" It was true. His dark blond hair and green eyes didn't exactly match my black hair and grey ones. Plus my parents let him do sports because Mom was the captain of his soccer team, so he was really tan. Double plus, he was the most annoying creature on Earth, and I was a sweetheart. Kind of.

"What were you guys yelling about?" He asked in a quiet voice, like I was a stranger. That was the thing about Josh. Around new people he clamed up and got really shy, but once he got to know you or say, lived with you for 12 years he could shout and scream and torture you to his heart's content.

"Nothing. It's none of your business." I said, not looking at him.

"But I live here."

"It's nothing!" I sat up and slapped my hands down, "Now leave and close the door behind you!"

Josh widened his eyes and my heart softened. I can never resist those big green puppy dog eyes. It wasn't Josh's fault that I was trapped here.

"Trapped," I whispered to myself. Josh took a step forward.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said, quickly forming a plan in my head. "It's going to be okay."

He rolled his eyes. "You're so weird." He walked out of my room- forgetting to close my door!- and I ran to my closet. I had to find the perfect outfit to wear to Spencer's party. I was totally going to be there. After all, being trapped means that you can break out.

Around 10 o'clock I slipped into a cute black dress and grabbed my one inch red heels. Minor detail, the party went from 9 at night to 2 in the morning. Whatever. I should still be allowed to go- I didn't know much about my parents early years, but I'm pretty sure they had fun when they were 16. I didn't get why I wasn't allowed to. It's not like I'd ever drink or do drugs or anything. I just wanted to be included with everyone else. As I slowly opened my window, I doubted myself. Clearly, I had already lost the title of daughter of the year, but was this really who I was now? Someone who sneaks out? Someone who rebels? Then, I thought back to all those sleepovers I could never go to because I had to be home at 6. I thought back to the 8th grade week in the wildress trip I had to stay home from. I thought back to not being allowed to get a cell phone because it "wasn't important." It may not be important to my parents, but it's important to me. They don't remember how hard it is to be a teenager.

I slung one leg over the ledge. And then the other. I landed with a soft thud, shoes still in hand. Thank God my room was on the first floor. I quietly made my way to our side gate, to get to the front yard. I wasn't going to risk starting a car, so I guess it was walking for me.

Was I nervous walking at night with no phone in what I hoped was the right direction? Yes. Was I still going to do it? Hell yes.

Don't worry Spencer. I'm on my way. Tonight, I was getting my first kiss. And nothing was going to stop me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: I'm In Love and Dad Uses His Pen**

When I stepped into the party, it was like walking into another world. A world of magic, and excitement, and-

"Hey watch it!" A boy from my math class hammered into me, and taking in his glossy eyes and slurred speech, I had a feeling he was rather hammered himself.

"Sorry," I said quickly walking away from the entrance and deeper into the room. The lights of the ballroom were off, with flashing strobes coming from where the DJ was set up. There was also a real, actual disco ball creating a very enchanting, romantic mood. A smile spread on my face. Not even the slight smell of B.O. or the hordes of grinding couples could ruin my night. "Talk Dirty to Me" was blasting through the speakers, and I felt like Cinderella who had just arrived at the ball. Now where was Spencer?

"Cas!" I spun around and saw one of my best friends, Suzanne, jumping towards me. Her long black hair and olive skin looked amazing with her red sleeveless dress. I self-consciously adjusted my straps. Did this dress make me look immature?

"I thought you couldn't come!" She shouted, grabbing onto my arms. She needed support, I realized. Poor little Suzanne was wasted.

"I snuck out!" I shouted back, because you had to shout to be heard over that blaring saxophone. "Where's Spencer?"

I remember it like it was yesterday. Because it was. I was sitting at lunch in the quad with Suzanne, Taylor, Jake, and Daisy. They were talking about something funny that happened at Taylor's party last week- which I of course hadn't been allowed to go to. God forbid I be out of the house at 7:00 o'clock. Anyway, we were sitting there and suddenly there's Spencer Kendall, walking towards us with his blue eyes and his brown hair and his crooked smile. He was perfect.

"Hey," he said perfectly, in his perfectly-perfect way of speaking.

Daisy shot me a look. She was convinced that Spencer liked me- ever since he moved to school two weeks ago he was always staring at me in class, secret glances that apparently said it all. I wasn't so sure.

"Hey man," Jake said, because in the presents of hotness he was the only one among us who could speak.

"You're all coming to my party tomorrow, right?" Spencer asked, and then- I kid you not- he looked right at me. Oh my GOD.

"Yeah," Suzanne finally found her voice, "But Cas can't."

Spencer's face nearly crumbled, and I knew right then and there that he was The One. My soon to be first kiss.

"Well maybe," I said, looking into his beautiful eyes, "I have to ask my parents."

Spencer grinned, "Good. I hope to see you there. It'll be much more fun with you."

My heart started thumping, so I panicked and laughed, "Yeah. And hey, happy early birthday! I still need to buy you something."

There was a certain twinkle in his eyes, like the spark of love, as he said, "I can think of lots of presents you could give me, for free."

Oh. My. GOSH. As soon as he left, we all started talking, and everyone agreed that he had just basically confessed his love to me. So that's why this party was so important. I could contain my feelings any more. My parents didn't understand what it's like to have a crush on someone and how much it sucked to not be able to be with them. I _had_ to be with him.

Which brought me back to the party.

"What?!" Suzanne looked confused, and leaned closer.

"I said," I repeated, "Where's Spencer?!"

Suzanne shrugged, and then stumbled back towards the dance floor. Great.

I looked around the room, but all I could see was quick movements, the huge food and drink table, and shadows. Where was the birthday boy?

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I nearly jumped out of my skin, but when I whipped around, it was him. I melted into happiness as Spencer leaned into my ear.

"You made it," he whispered, and I felt a shiver run up and down my body. I wanted to run my hands through his perfect hair and kiss him to my heart's content. This was so worth sneaking out.

"Yeah," I managed to get out because I was at a party (!) with a cute boy (!) who liked me (!). This felt like a dream.

"Let's go somewhere more . . . private." He said.

"But your party-" I started. He cut me off. . . with his LIPS! His lips were on mine! I was kissing! I was kissing Spencer Kendall! And he was kissing me! This was-

"The party can wait," he said, pulling away from me and grabbing my hand. I let myself be lead towards the entrance. I didn't care where we went, just as long as I was with him.

We were four feet away from the door, when two figures appeared. At first, I couldn't tell who they were. Too big to be high schoolers. It wasn't until I heard:

"CASANDRA SALLY JACKSON!"

That I knew. And I freaked out.

All of a sudden, the lights overhead came on. The strobe stopped. The music screeched to a halt. And every single person, which was nearly every sophomore from school, turned to look towards me. And Spencer.

And my parents.

Dad came towards us first, because he always acted before he thought. I could see Mom in the doorway, in her pajamas, thinking furiously. Probably about how long she could legally ground me.

"What were you thinking?!" Dad looked pissed, "How could you sneak out- _behind our backs!_ You are going to be in _so_ much trouble- and you!" Dad turned to Spencer. "You are coming with us!"

"Dad," I squeaked out, trying to stop the embarrassment as much as I could, "Please-"

"Oh no!" Dad said to me holding out a hand, "I don't want to hear it! We will discuss your punishment later!"

Mom stepped forward, arms crossed. "Everybody needs to go home! The party's over!"

"What?!" I ran towards Mom as the rest of the party goers started talking. Dad always acted crazy, but usual Mom had more sense. "You can't do that!"

"And you," Mom grabbed my arm, "clearly cannot be trusted! We're going home. Now."

Upset, I studied her eyes. They were like mine, grey, wide, but I noticed something different. Fear.

"You can't just stop someone else's party." I argued, "And you can't bring Spencer with us! It's his birthday!"

They stopped someone else's party. And they brought Spencer with us. On his birthday.

I seriously couldn't believe how insane my parents were. Humiliating me in front of everyone- and basically kidnapping the birthday boy! What about Spencer's parents? Not to mention the fact that they managed to ruin the first boy who's ever actually liked me. One day, Spencer will be old and at a dinner party, and he'll get to tell all his guest about that one time when he kissed the gross girl with the freak family in 10th grade. What a weirdo.

I walked in front of Mom and Dad, who didn't even trust me enough to walk behind them. Whatever. Spencer walked on the other side of Dad, who looked ready to kill him. What were my parents even planning to do? Get Spencer home and what? Give him a stern talking to? _How dare you throw a party so my daughter could sneak out-_ they had to know how crazy that was. What was going on?

When we were finally on the same street as our house, something happened. Spencer stopped walking.

Dad and Mom stopped too, and turned around to face him. That's when I finally noticed. Spencer was just standing there on the cracked sidewalk, in the dark, and he was smiling. Only it wasn't like earlier. It was wide, with no teeth. To be honest, it was kind of creepy.

"When did you figure it out?" Spencer asked, slowly, his voice huskier than I'd ever heard. What the heck was he talking abou-

"Yesterday," Mom said, adjusting her feet. She looked. . . ready to fight.

Spencer laughed, "Wow. I've been here two weeks." Suddenly, he opened his mouth and two long, sharp teeth appeared. I stopped breathing. Spencer stepped towards my parents. "You're getting old."

And then everything happened at once.

Mom lunged at Spencer with a knife- where did she even get that?! Her pajamas?! Dad ran towards me, while taking out his favorite pen. He grabbed my arms and looked me in the eyes.

"Cas, you need to go home, take your brother, and hide in our room. Okay? Stay there and don't come out until we come get you!" Dad said, quickly. I began to panic. I felt like throwing up.

"What?" I said, voice cracking. Was I crying? I looked past my dad at Spencer and Mom. They were fighting! Like, physical combat style! I'd never seen Mom move that way, feet kicking, knife glinting in the air as she slashed and he avoided- what the hell was going on?!

Dad saw me staring, "Look closer." He urged, quietly.

I blinked. Suddenly, Spencer wasn't . . . Spencer. He wasn't even human. He had brown wrinkly skin and no hair and wings! Beatty black eyes, claws. . . I starting choking, and Dad made me look at him.

"Hey," He said, using the same voice he used to when I was little, "it's going to be okay. Go home, and hide with Josh. I love-"

"Percy!" Mom shouted. She was on the cold concrete, and her knife was nowhere to be seen. The thing (Spencer? Monster? Nightmare-ish hallucination?) was standing over her, arm back, claws ready. Dad hastily pushed me towards the house and uncapped his pen. Which suddenly grew to become a full sized sword. What the hell was happening?! Dad raced towards Mom, sword ready, and I did what any rational person would do.

I ran away, crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Uncle G Tells the Truth**

I ran across our front yard, and tripped over one of my parent's weird plants. I got up, not bothering to dust myself off and bolted to the front door, which was slightly opened. I slammed it closed when I got inside, and then I burst into Josh's room.

"JOSH!" I screamed. He was sleeping on the edge of him bed, and when he jerked awake he slammed to the floor. "Josh!" I repeated, still hysterical.

He groaned and wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands, "Cas?"

"Get up!" I said, "We need to get help!"

"What are you doing?" He asked, groggily.

"We need to-to go to Mom and Dad's room!"

"What's going on?" He asked, finally awake and staring me up and down, "Why are you wearing that? How long have I been sleeping?"

I was so frustrated, "Let's go to their room and I'll tell you!"

Once Josh was sitting on Mom and Dad's bed, I grabbed the landline phone from their bedside and called 911.

"You have to tell me what happened!" Josh demanded, "Where are Mom and-"

"911 what's your emergency?"

Josh's eyes widened. He heard.

"Yes, hi," I said, with a shaky voice, "My parents are in trouble. They're being attacked by a monster."

At that, Josh grabbed the phone from my hands. I was so startled I couldn't react. Josh brought the phone to his mouth, "Hello, sorry about that. Everything's fine. Just a prank. Ha." And he pressed end.

"Why did you do that?!" I snapped.

"Why are you being crazy!?" Josh responded, "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"There was this- Spencer he just, just became a monster! And then they started attacking him! And then Dad told me to get you and wait in their room until they came and got us."

Josh looked at me like I grew a third head. With the stuff I'd seen lately I wouldn't be surprised if I had.

Josh looked at his hands, "I . . . I think I know what you mean."

Then he told me about the things he'd been seeing, at school and in public. Strange creatures, monsters even, who'd been looking at him. Watching and waiting.

"I thought it was just too many video games," he explained, softly. "I thought. . ."

And then I did something I hadn't done in a long time. Probably too long. I hugged my brother, and slowly we fell asleep on the golden comforter.

"You're alive!"

I opened my eyes and saw Josh being squeezed into a huge hug by our Uncle Grover, who was wearing baggy jeans and a blue tshirt that said 'tree hugger' in green type.

"Uncle G?" I sat up, and wiped the dried droll off my chin, "What are you doing here?"

Uncle Grover let go of Josh and turned to fully face me, "Casandra! You're alive too! Oh, thank the gods." Uncle G was a huge hippie, and whenever he came over to visit he always said weird stuff like that.

"Of course I. . ." that's when all of last night's memories came flashing back. Sneaking out. Kissing Spencer. My parents. Fighting a monster.

Uncle G could see the look of my face, "I came over to check on you guys. Cas, I know it might be hard, but tell me about last night. Everything you remember."

So I did. Talking it through clarified some thoughts in my head. Like the fact that I am the worst daughter on the planet. I told my parents I hated them, and now-

"Where are they?" I asked. "Why didn't they come back?"

Uncle G grimaced, his thick curly hair falling in front of his eyes. "I can explain everything. But let's do it in the car."

"By Mom and Dad said," I started.

"I know what they said," Uncle G clapped his hands together, "but there's been a change of plans."

I climbed in the passenger seat of Uncle G's green Prius. Josh was too shocked to even whine about it. I looked at his face in the rearview mirror. His green eyes stared back, scared and confused. I clicked in my seatbelt.

Uncle G started the car and pulled out of our driveway.

"Alright," he said glancing towards me, "Are you sure you don't want to wait until we get to camp? Chiron was always better at explaining."

"Camp?" Josh asked the same time I asked, "Chiron?"

Grover sighed. "I guess I better do this."

Two hours, 800 questions, four accusations, three 'is this a prank?'s, and two bathroom breaks later, Uncle G parked the car.

"Okay," He said, turning so he could see both of us. My brain was currently exploding. Greek mythology was real? Oh my God- or I guess I should say _gods_. "Camp Half-blood is over two more hills. When we get out of the car, run as fast as you can, got it?"

"I have another question," I said. Uncle Grover sighed and ran a hand through his hair. My eyes widened. "Okay, two questions. One- are those horns in your head?!"

Uncle G parted his hair and showed his large horns jetting out, "Yes. I also have the legs of a goat. And?"

"That is so cool!" Josh squealed with excitement. I tried to stay calm.

"And," I continued, "And why did the monsters or whatever start now? If they really are attracted to us and our cellphones and whatever, why now?"

"Have you ever noticed that your whole house is surrounded by those Jumbla plants?" Uncle G asked.

"Jumbla?" I furrowed my brows.

"Do you mean those really gross smelly ones?" Josh asked, taking off his seat belt. I did the same.

"Yes," Uncle G said, "well, they're the only plants in existence with an odor strong enough to mask your half-blood scent."

I crinkled my nose, "So we smell?"

Uncle G nodded, "Big time. Now on the count of three we're going to get out of the car and run. Ready?"

"Ready!" Josh shouted and jumped out of the car.

"Wait!" Uncle G shouted, scrambling out, "What about the 1,2,3!"

I got out too, and closed my door. I looked around as Uncle Grover chased Josh up the grassy hill. This looked so normal. How could this be some kind of magical god-children camp? How could any of this be real?

"At least there's no monsters this time," I heard Grover remark, as Josh started running down the hill, and he finally got to the top. I watched them from the car.

That's when I heard a huge stomp behind me, like a giant footstep. Slowly, I turned around and screamed.


End file.
